UsnaBolt922 Reacts to "The Violette1st family on Dr. Phil"
Usna: Welcome back to another episode of "UsnaBolt922 Reacts To"! Today, we will be reacting to The Violette1st family on Dr. Phil. However, we have a special guest, and he's Playboi Carti! Carti: Check please! Usna: I don't have a check. Carti: CHECK PLEASE!!! Usna: Okay! (hands check) Now lets begin! Dr. Phil:Today,we have the Violette1st family on our show,so here they are. William:Just get this over with,I wanna go home. Violette:William,Dr. Phil wants to help us. William:Well I didn't want to come here,you forced me to. Usna: Already, the grammar is shit. Ben, if you want to make professional fanfics, you need to put spaces in commas and periods! Carti: Imma break the bank! (rips up a paper that says the word "BANK") Usna: Mr. Carti can you please stop? You're making me regret bringing you here! Carti: Got it. Dr. Phil:So,William,I heard about your misbahavings and that you have ADD,so let's see what you did. -A clip show plays showing clips from old and new Violette1st videos- Dr. Phil:Oh. my. gosh... William:WELL IT'S BECAUSE OF THES- Dr Phil:William,you are one of those kids who- William:LET ME FINISH!!!Anyways,It's because of these two idiots who don't know the basics of parenting! Carti: He needs a fidget spinner! Usna: Who even uses fidget spinners in 2018? Dr. Phil:Violette,Bill...Is this true? Bill:IT'S NOT!!!THE JERK'S A LIAR- William:LIAR?!?!YOU AND ANDY NEARLY GAVE ME POST-TRAUMATIC STRESS DISORDER!!! Dr. Phil:What do you mean? William:I'll show you,look up GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!! Dr. Phil*After watching the clip*WHAT IS THIS,BILL?! Bill:The jerk deserved it. Carti: For real that video was savage. Usna: No it wasn't! It was borderline mental abuse! Glad Youtube too it down! Carti begins to play "Ugly God - Bitch!" on his phone Usna: MOVING ON!!! Dr Phil:And Violette,you just sat around and did nothing? Violette:But...but- Dr Phil:And even worse,YOU EXPLOIT YOUR SON TO GET VIEWS AND MONEY!!! Violette:I-um-we need money. Dr. Phil:AND EVEN WORSE,HE HAS A MEDICAL CONDITION,AND YOU STILL FILM VIDEOS OF HIM RAGING TO THIS VERY DAY!!!YOU ARE A SICK HUMAN BEING LIKE BILL!!! Violette:... Carti: SHE CAN'T SEE MY ROOM, FUCK HER IN THE HALLWAY!!! Usna: That's from Lil Uzi Vert, Travis Scott, and Kanye West's "Watch"! And also, Dr. Phil made some good points on how Violette doesn't do anything to stop Bill and Andy from destroying the Xbox and exploiting the family's rages for money! Carti: They need money to provide needs. Usna: Don't act like you care! Carti: If you hate Violette1st so much, why do you even watch them? Usna: ... Carti: OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH HE AIN'T GOT SHIT TO SAY!!! William:You know what?I wish i had better parents... Bill:Oh my god,William I'm really sorry. William:Sorry?SORRY?!YOU RUINED MY FUCKING LIFE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!! Violette:WILLIAMWHATDIDISAYABOUTTHEFANDSWORDS!!! William:YOU SHUT UP AS WELL,I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE AND DON'T WANT YOU TO LIVE!!! Usna: Geez, why is Dr. Phil allowing all of this to happen? Dr. Phil:SHUP UP,ALL OF YOU!!!I'M TIRED OF YOU!!!YOU ARE THE WORST FAMILY I'VE EVER HAD!!! Violette:But we came here to fix our famil- Dr. Phil:I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR ASSES!!!GO HOME RIGHT NOW!!! Usna: Never mind. Carti: I was hit by a bus bro... Usna: JESUS CHRIST!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!?! Carti: Bus man did it! Usna: Bus man? Really? -After the episode of Dr. Phill ended,the Violette1st family went home,but on the way to home...- William:I HATE BOTH OF YOU!!! Violette:IDON'TCAREYOUAREGROUNDEDFORAWEEK!!! Bill:AND YOU WILL LOSE PHONE DATA!!! William:I. HAVE. FUCKING. HAD. IT!!!*Opens the door and jumps out of the car* Violette:Bill,stop the car!!! Usna: Hold on, you're gonna ground your son for a week and take away his phone date because Dr. Phil couldn't help you? Carti: Look! I'm normal again! Usna: How? Carti: Fanfic logic. Usna: Character/object does a certain thing because of "fanfic logic" cliche! -Back at home- Violette:Oh my gosh,that was so embarassing... William:Mom,I have a present for you! Violette:What is it? William:*Flips the finger*THIS IS FOR BEING A SCREAMING BITCH!!! Carti: DAMN SON!!! SHE GOT FUCKED UP!!! Usna: Chill out! Carti: WILLIAM DESERVES THE NOBEL PRIZE FOR COMING UP WITH SUCH SAVAGE!!! Usna: MOVING. ON. Violette:*starts crying*I really hate this family... William:*Goes to his room and starts sleeping* Violette:*Goes to bed,trying to forget what happend*. Usnabot,pls react to this one. Usna: Wow, Ben must be that desperate to get his fanfic reacted to me. And you spelled happened wrong! Carti: Well now that this fanfic is done... I'M GOING TO NEW YORK TO MILLY ROCK!!! (leaves) Usna: You go do that! Conclusion Overall, I give this a 2/10. The end where it begs to be read by me, the poor grammar, and the fact that this is a Dr. Phil fanfic all get a poor score, but at least the points Dr. Phil made on Violette1st sort of saved it from getting a 0. As for Playboi Carti, he is giving this a 10/10 because he thought it was "savage". Category:Fanfic Category:Usna Reacts Category:Kid and Usna Mock Neko